


Did I Ever?

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In  the ruins of the church in which he so long ago sought freedom, Ryou  thinks about his darker half and the choices he made. When he asked for  salvation, did he ever really want it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> written at: September 22, 2007.

**Did I Ever?**

****He walks down the empty road, in the pouring rain until his fingers and toes are numb from cold. At first, it’s just an unfamiliar street, but the street gives way to uneven ground, and hidden behind the corner, is a ruined church.

There was a time, not so long ago, when it stood tall, magnificent. He remembers taking shelter within its walls. Surely holy ground could protect him? But the spirit he was running from, was so much more real than a God he couldn’t see. Never had believed in.

The ground is littered with ash, and debris. All that remains of the old stone walls are a few charred bricks, and rotting pillars. There’s half a pew laying on the ground, the rest has turned to ash and blown away in the wind.

Just beside where the heavy oak doors once stood, a statue of an angel rests. Even though she is badly burnt she’s beautiful, standing there, praying, even while her foundations crumble, and her wings begin to break apart.

The rain slides down her cheeks like crystalline tears. And he watches and thinks, maybe they are. Maybe she’s crying, like he knows he’s crying, because he knows the water tastes too much like salt to be normal...

Because he remembers running from the spirit, in fear for his life. And he remembers praying for help. For salvation. Praying for Salvation that never came. Praying for it, he thinks, and not really wanting it.

Because standing in the ruins of the church alone, with nothing but statues of angels, and invisible God’s for companions, he thinks, enslavement is preferable above that. Or death.

 **End**  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
